1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acceleration or deceleration sensor for converting a variation in speed to an electrical signal, and more particularly to an acceleration or deceleration sensor of the type wherein a variation in stress caused in a magnetically soft member of an amorphous metal, upon either acceleration or deceleration, is converted to a corresponding electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional acceleration or deceleration sensor of the type contemplated by this invention uses a semiconductor which forms a strain gauge and obtains an acceleration or deceleration detecting signal by converting a change in resistance proportional to an acceleration or deceleration signal, into an analog voltage. This sensor provides only a small change in resistance that is proportional to an acceleration or deceleration, and it requires complicated circuitry to be associated therewith for noise prevention.
In addition, the working temperature range of the sensor is between about -30.degree. to +100.degree. C. since the semiconductor used therewith is very susceptible to temperature drift.